Kamen Rider Den-O
is the seventeenth installment in the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu programs. It is a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei. It premiered January 28, 2007 on TV Asahi, and concluded airing on January 20, 2008. It aired alongside '' for Super Hero Time 2007. Its lead actor Takeru Satoh is the first Kamen Rider Series lead born in the Heisei period of Japanese history. Along with the usual film adaptation that Heisei Kamen Rider series have released during the late summer of their broadcast run, Den-O had a second film released in the spring following its broadcast run which grossed 730 million yen (approximately US$6.8 million) and a series of ten shorts, both of which are firsts for any Kamen Rider. Continuing the trend, Kamen Rider Den-O also had a third film released in October 2008, the first for any Kamen Rider series and a second series of 12 OVA shorts was released in November 2008. Takeru Satoh claims that the reason that Den-O has amassed such popularity is because of its comedic timing. A fourth film was released on May 1, 2009, and three more released in the summer of 2010. The catchphrases for the series are and . The average ratings of the series was 6.9%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/18.html Story Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with a lot of bad luck. One day, he finds a strange pass and things got stranger from a mysterious girl and a large time-traveling train to being possessed by an entity called an Imagin, beings from an alternate future whose kind are attempting to change the past. Though slightly confused about the nature of the crisis, Ryotaro, along with the aid of the hot-headed, violent Imagin, dubbed Momotaros, becomes Kamen Rider Den-O, traveling to different times on the DenLiner to battle the evil Imagin to prevent them from altering the past to affect the present and future. During his adventure, Ryotaro is joined by other Imagin who aid him as well; the lying, manipulating and womanizing Urataros, the herculean (and ) Kintaros, and the childish yet powerful Ryutaros. He later meets the mysterious Yuto Sakurai and his bumbling Imagin partner Deneb. Yuto is not only Kamen Rider Zeronos but is the younger incarnation of Ryotaro's older sister Airi's fiancé, Sakurai, who mysteriously disappeared and is tied to the mysteries involving the Imagin and a person known as the Junction Point. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Manga-exclusive Concepts Allies DenLiner Crew *Hana/Kohana *Naomi *Owner *Station Master Milk Dipper *Airi Nogami *Seigi Ozaki *Isse Miura Others *Past Man Rider's Imagin Villains Imagins *Kai **Bat Imagin **Chameleon Imagin **Crust Imagin **Crow Imagin **Rhino Imagin **Ivy Imagin **Owl Imagin **Whale Imagin **Wolf Imagin **Jelly Imagin **Tortoice Imagin **Scorpion Imagin **Spider Imagin **Bloodsucker Imagin **Molech Imagin **Cobra Imagin **Salamander Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Newt Imagin **Wasp Imagin **Bluebird Imagin **Rabbit Imagin **Anthopper Imagin **Kraken Imagin **Mole Imagin **Leo Imagin **Panda Rabbit Imagin **Snail Imagin **Oct Imagin **Armadillo Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin **Snowman Imagin **Death Imagin *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin *Ghost Imagin *Phantom Imagin *Shadow Imagin *Piggies Imagin *Mantis Imagin *Eve Gigandeaths *Gigandeath Heaven *Gigandeath Hades *Gigandeath Hell Oni Episodes Cho-Den-O Series Initially, a press release from Toei Company released on January 29, 2009, announced that there will be a fourth film for Kamen Rider Den-O. It was in production as of January 29, 2009, and was scheduled to be released in April 2009. On February 9, 2009, Toei revealed that this film was to be the first in the , a new multimedia franchise featuring the cast and characters of Kamen Rider Den-O and its films. Other media Manga # # # # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga # Novel # ''Momotaros's King of the Castle in Burning Red As a tie in with Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, the Tarōs starred in a series of four short episodes called , where they get into another crazy adventure as they take the out for a spin. The first three episodes are one-minute-long, airing from July 20 to August 3 after Kamen Rider Kiva, depicting the Taros in reviewing the Go-onger and Kiva movies before Ryutaros is kidnapped by Kamen Rider Rey. The fourth two-minute-long episode showed in theaters after Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World and , with Ryutaros found by Momotaros as reenactments of the two movies by the Taros are played on the movie screen. Toshihiko Seki will reprise his role as the Imagin Momotaros and Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura also reprise their roles as Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, respectively. There was a and a of the short film, shown at specific theaters based on the announcement that Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown would be playing at that theater. Mini episodes # # # # "DenLiner, Into Space!" is a planetarium show using the cast of Kiva and Den-O to teach children about the universe. It was shown at the Kagoshima Municipal Science Hall's planetarium between January 2 and March 30, 2009. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : of * : * : ** : * : Voice actors For the portrayals of the Tarōs by Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura, Kamen Rider Den-O was given the Synergy Award at the second |accessdate=2008-03-09 |archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20080312195234/http://www.seiyuawards.jp/2nd_finish.html |archivedate = 2008-03-12}} * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: , *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Sieg: Guest actors * (3 & 4): * (7 & 8): * (9 & 10): * (13 & 14): * (15 & 16): * (17 & 18, 33): * (25-28): * (25 & 26): * (29): * (30): * (35 & 36): Guest voice actors * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme *"Climax Jump" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Sato Kazuto **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse, (Nippon Columbia Version: T-Show), (Rider Chips Version: Cher Watanabe) **Artist: = AAA DEN-O Form, (Nippon Columbia Version: Hiroaki Takeuchi, Sayuri Kusanagi), Rider Chips **Episodes: 1-39, 46. 49, 28 (as an ending theme as well) *"Climax Jump DEN-LINER form" **Lyricist = Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: **Artist: = Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros (Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, and Kenichi Suzumura) **Episodes: 40-45, 47-48 & Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka ;Ending themes *"Double-Action" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: LOVE+HATE **Artist: = Takeru Satoh, Toshihiko Seki (Momotaros) **Episodes: 3-7, 10-11, 14, 16, 18-19, 23, 33, 41, Climax Deka *"Double-Action Rod form" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Youichi Sakai **Artist: = Takeru Satoh, Kōji Yusa (Urataros) **Episodes: 8-9, 15, 22, 44, Climax Deka *"Double-Action Ax form" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE, Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: = Takeru Satoh, Masaki Terasoma (Kintaros) **Episodes: 15, 24, 31, 40, 44, Climax Deka *"Double-Action Gun form" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE, Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: = Takeru Satoh, Kenichi Suzumura (Ryutaros) **Episodes: 17, 21, 23, 26, 44, Climax Deka *"Double-Action Wing form" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Takeru Satoh, Shin-ichiro Miki (Sieg) **Episodes: Kamen Rider Den-O: Ore Tanjo!, 49 *"Action-ZERO" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: ??? **Artist: Yuichi Nakamura, Hōchū Ōtsuka (Deneb). **Episodes: 25, 27, 32, 35, 37, 46, Climax Deka *"Real-Action" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Ryo **Arrangement: ??? **Artist: Takeru Satoh **Episodes: 36, 38-39, 42, 45, Climax Deka *"Double-Action Gaoh form" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shūhei Naruse **Artist: Hiroyuki Watanabe **Episodes: Kamen Rider Den-O: Ore Tanjo! Notes *After the events of Den-O Trilogy movies, the power of Den-O is being used by the Taros (New Den-O is an exception and mostly Momotaros as the main form rider is Sword Form). *The first Rider series to have an anime spinoff series (Imagin anime). *Kamen Rider Den-O (not including Zeronos) have 4 type characteristics according to Lets Go Kamen Rider Net Movies. **Rod Form: Libra Type B **Sword Form: Libra Type O **Strike Form: Scorpio Type O **Wing Form: Capricorn Type A *It is the first Kamen Rider installment to actually have a combined mecha crossover with a Sentai franchise Toqger. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー電王 Kamen Rider Den-O] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://web.archive.org/web/20161014144936/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/den-o/ Kamen Rider Den-O] at TV Asahi Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era